


What Lies Beyond

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper is a Good Friend, Black Eye, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Child slavery, Crying Jughead Jones, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Cuddles, FP Jones II in Jail, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones In Hospital, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feels guilty, Family Secrets, Father & Son Cuddling, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Forced To Be Someone's Child, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, Jughead Jones Feels Guilty, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones is Whipped, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Morning Cuddles, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Protective Toni Topaz, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Secrets, Slavery, Slaves, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, Toni Topaz is a Good Friend, Torture, Whipped, Whipping, Worried FP Jones II, broken ribs, broken wrist, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Everyone knows FP had some kind of deal In the past with Penny that he broke. That caused Penny to make Jughead start paying off that deal. But what was It? Instead of continuing to have Jughead deliver drugs Penny just kidnaps Jughead. Soon the truth of his dad’s past with Penny and the deal he broke Is revealed to him. But It’s what she reveals that she doesn’t let Jughead go. Can Jughead survive the Insidious and violent plans that Penny has for him? And once out of jail can FP save his boy?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Penny Peabody, FP Jones II & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	What Lies Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bi_myself_juggie08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_myself_juggie08/gifts), [juggiebettyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiebettyy/gifts), [juggiebuggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiebuggie/gifts), [JuggieBetts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuggieBetts/gifts).



> Note 1: Thanks CoolChrissy3838 for an awesome story request!

Now 6AM Jughead just got back from delivering drugs for Penny. Now, he had to go see his dad! Penny said his dad got Into a fight with some prisoners and ended up gang raped and In the prison hospital! Jughead arrived at the window.

The man: How can I help you kid?

Jughead: I’m here to see my dad, he’s In the hospital, FP Jones.

The man: I’ll have a cop take you to his room. Please take a seat until then. 

Jughead was searched; the window man hanging onto his beanie and other belongings. The whole time Jughead sat waiting he was shaking and extremely pale. One of the cops even had to bring a trash can to him, he was so nauseous. But two hours later a cop walked over to him.

The cop: You may be In the room now

Jughead followed her until she took Jughead to where two male cops were guarding one of the hospital rooms. The cops opened the door and Jughead slowly walked In. As Jughead took In his dad’s sleeping feature he saw the bruised face, Including a right black eye. He also noticed a cast on his right wrist and gaze wrapped around his shirtless chest. Jughead wiped his tears as he took a seat next to the bed.

Jughead: I’m right here daddy. I’m right here.

He laid his head on the bed; face sobbing Into the sheets. Jughead sobbed himself to sleep. But an hour later Jughead felt a gentle hand stroking his hair.

FP: Juggie?(Whispered gently)

Jughead slowly lifted his head up and was looking Into his dad’s eyes.

Jughead: Daddy! What happened?!(Sobbed out)

FP: Some Serpent hating assholes. They took advantage of me not being around other Serpents In that moment.

He saw how hard his boy was choking on his sobs. He started continuously and gently rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: Baby boy, please don’t cry. I’ll be okay, I promise sweetheart. Two weeks from now I’ll be out of this room.(Said gently)

Jughead: Just…. Just promise me you’ll stick by The Serpents now! No matter what!!

FP: I will boy, I will

FP: Jug, you haven’t been working with Penny still, have you?

Jughead wanted to tell his dad the truth… But not like this! Not when he’s like this!!

Jughead: No dad, I haven’t 

FP: Good boy, why don’t you go tell Red I’m doing just fine. I’ll see you the day after tomorrow?

Jughead couldn’t help but smile and smirk 

Jughead: In other words, “Let me get some damn sleep!” 

FP laughed

FP: When you put It that way, damn straight!!

Jughead gently shook his head

FP: I love you kiddo

Jughead: I love you too daddy

He gently kissed his dad’s forehead before walking over to the door. He looked at his dad again before knocking on the door; signaling that he was ready to leave. The cops opened the door and Jughead was escorted back to the waiting room. He grabbed his belongings Including his beanie and left. After visiting his Dad at the prison hospital Jughead ended up walking around town for hours trying to get his head around what he’d seen and what Penny had told him. He was trapped and he didn’t know what to do. With a sigh he walked through the back door of Archie’s house and Into the kitchen; taking Archie by surprise.

Archie: Jug? What’s going on? Are you okay?

Jughead: Arch, everything Is a mess. He’s hurt so bad! I don’t know what to do!

Archie: Who’s hurt? Jughead what’s happening?

Jughead: My Dad, I tried to get out of running for Penny, than she called me and said that my Dad had been attacked In prison, that they gang r-raped him, and beat him up. I went to see him, he was so messed up. He said they got to him when he wasn’t with The Serpents. When he asked If I was still working for Penny I lied. But I don’t know what to do Arch, I’m scared! She’s got me trapped, there’s no way out!

Archie: I’ll help you. Whatever you need to do I’ve have your back. Between the two of us we’ll figure this out and find a way to get you out from under her.

He pulled his best friend Into a tight hug. Jughead wiped his tears.

Jughead: Can I… Can I sleep over here tonight?

Archie: Of course. We’ll go to school In the morning together. 

Jughead: Just please… Please don’t tell your dad any of this. No way In hell I want him to know about Penny or that drug job we did for her!

Archie: Of course. All of that Is between you and I. But I will go tell him that you’re sleeping over tonight. Go get your stuff then come back. You’re not alone tonight. I’m sure my dad will get us going early enough so he can drop you off at your school before dropping me off at mine.

Jughead left as Archie went to his dad’s room. In the morning Fred drove Jughead to Southside High before leaving with Archie. As soon as Jughead got past the metal detector and got Into the locker hallways he was suddenly pulled Into a hug, It was Toni.

Toni: The Serpents all heard what happened to your dad. We’re so sorry Jones! Tell you what, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and I were talking, and you’re not going to be alone tonight. The three of us are sleeping over at the trailer tonight and tomorrow morning Sweet Pea will take you to see your dad again In the morning.

Jughead wrapped his arms tighter around her

Jughead: Thank you Toni

After school after a quick stop at Pops for food the four of them went back to Jughead’s trailer.

Toni: So, have you told Ponytail about your dad yet?

Jughead: Not yet, I haven’t had the chance

Sweet Pea: Jones, this Is why you’re an Idiot. Your dad Is hurt and In a prison hospital and you haven’t told your girlfriend?! As soon as you’re done with your visit tomorrow after school you call Blondie and tell her what’s going on with your dad!

Jughead sighed

Jughead: You’re right Sweet Pea. I’ll tell her tomorrow. 

The four best friends spent all night watching movies and talking. The next day after school Jughead was once again walking Into his dad’s prison hospital room. Only this time he was awake.

FP: There’s my boy. How’s school going? You’re making good friends at that Southside School, right?

Jughead took his seat next to the bed

Jughead: It’s going okay. Yeah, I have three really good friends.

FP: Good! And with your girlfriend?

Jughead: Things are going good with her. I miss Riverdale High. But-

FP: Hey, I get It kid.

Jughead: You don’t look like you’re Improving 

FP laughed

FP: Are you trying to say I looked worst before this?!

Jughead smirked and laughed

FP: If I could get out of this bed you would be sorry!

He smiled gently

FP: It’s only been two days since you saw me last. Give me time kiddo. Like I said, two weeks and I’ll be as good looking as you remembered!

Jughead laughed and shook his head

FP: You got any plans after this?

Jughead: Just that I need to talk to Betty

FP: Do let me make you keep her waiting son. I’ll see you again. The day after tomorrow.

Jughead: I love you dad

FP: I love you too Jug

He squeezed his son’s right hand before Jughead left. Not long after calling Betty she arrived at the trailer.

Betty: Hey Jughead, you okay? You don’t look so good.

A tear rolled down his right cheek

Jughead: My dad looks worst, trust me. Sit down Betty

He told her everything about his dad; tears spilling from his eyes. Betty quickly pulled him Into a hug; rubbing his back.

Betty: I’m so sorry Jug!

She wiped the tears from his cheeks

Betty: Come on, come with me. Why don’t we go walk Hot Dog? I’m sure he could use It and you definitely could you a walk and fresh air.

Jughead slowly nodded yes

Betty: Where’s the leash? I’ll grab It.

Jughead: Kitchen table

As soon as Betty grabbed the leash and Jughead put It on Hog Dog they started their walk.

Jughead: I’m sorry If I haven’t been very talkative with you lately. I just-

Betty: It’s okay Jug, I get It. You’re stuck with your dad’s situation. And now with what happened to him, now more than ever. And you’re trying to live your Southside High life as best as you can. You talk to Archie and I when you can. We get It Jug. Just know, no matter what we're here for you and we also won’t give up on your dad.

Jughead: Thanks Betts 

She gently kissed his lips. From that moment Jughead decided he would surprise Betty and Archie with a surprise visit to Riverdale High during his lunch break. Plus, he really needed to step foot In Riverdale High again. After a long walk they both called It a night. After Hot Dog settled Into his doggy bed Jughead settled Into his dad’s bed. As soon as Jughead walked Into Riverdale High’s cafeteria he thought for sure Betty and Archie would notice him right away. But Betty was too busy being confronted by Chuck for almost drowning him In the hot tub and getting him expelled and Archie was too busy trying to stop Chuck from hurting her. His dad Is already beat up, he wasn’t letting the same thing happen to his girlfriend or a boy who’s like a brother to him. Before Chuck could punch Betty In the face Jughead tapped him on the right shoulder.

Jughead: I have a better Idea

Chuck quickly turned around

Chuck: What?!

Jughead: Hold on a second

He took a sip of his lemonade bottle, but soon he spit all of It all over Chuck’s white shirt plus all over his face. Betty and Archie started laughing. Chuck seized Jughead’s shirt hard.

Chuck: What the hell you stupid Snake?!

Soon Principle Weatherbee ran over 

Weatherbee: Whoa Whoa, break It up! What the hell happened over here?! Chuck Clayton, you know you don’t belong here until your suspension Is over with.

Chuck: But the Little Hobo-

Weatherbee: I don’t want to hear It. Leave!

Chuck wiped his face and angrily stormed off

Weatherbee: Mr. Jones, I’m assuming you’re just here for a short visit?

Jughead: Yes Mr. Weatherbee, just to see my friends during my lunch break.

Weatherbee: Well, while you’re all visiting please step away from the puddle. I’ll get the janitor. 

As Mr. Weatherbee walked out so did Archie, Betty, and Jughead. Jughead following his best friend and girlfriend Into the student lounge. 

Archie: That was fuckin awesome man!!

Jughead: I didn’t expect that much fun with my surprise visit. But I’m glad It happened! Are you okay Betty?

Betty: Oh, I’m definitely okay now! I’ll never forget that!!

The three of them spent the rest of break laughing about the Incident. A week went by and Jughead had told his dad about the Incident. Which they had a laughing moment too. Jughead was relieved that after this week his dad would be completely healed and released from the prison hospital. But that day Jughead left the prison with even more exciting news his body could handle. Next week Monday, the same day he would be released from the prison hospital he would also be released from prison completely! His dad was finally going to be freeded!! The minute Jughead got home he started cleaning. He wanted to make sure their home was perfect when his dad finally walked back through It’s doors! He decided that every day until the same of his release he would clean whatever needed to be clean In the trailer. He even bought his dad a gift with what little money he had. A small notebook, but he had Toni spray-paint the words “I love you daddy” on the cover with two snakes that were wrapped to each other under the words. One snake was smaller and the other was bigger. So It really looked like a father and son hugging. That night he went to sleep with happy dreams of everything that’s going to happen once he and his dad are back together. But In the morning Jughead slowly woke up to find himself only In his boxers. Ankles chained to the floor In some kind of run down boxing gym. He saw Penny walk In with a long chain In her hands.

Jughead: Penny?! What the hell are you doing?!

Penny: Let me take you down memory lane of your dad’s past. Do you remember how your daddy was taking all those jobs, the ones before Andrews Construction? I got him those jobs. We had a deal In place. I’d help him get a job to take care of his children and he would pay me half the money every week. I made It clear that even If he got a job without my help our deal was forever. But when he did get a job at Andrews Construction he stopped with the payments. We were supposed to share his money! He broke his deal! Now, Instead of the money, It’s his precious baby boy! Only this time, there will be no sharing! I own you now!

Jughead: No! Let me go!

A hand on his jaw, squeezing. 

Penny: I don’t think you understand, dear. I own you.

Jughead looked up at Penny tearfully

Jughead: You don’t 

He nearly spat the words

Jughead: No one owns me

Penny: Oh, but I do

Penny stroked Jughead’s jaw

Penny: I have you here. No one knows you’re here. I have you far away from your friends. 

She leaned close

Penny: Just you and I. You know-

She stroked his right cheek lovingly 

Penny: I always wanted a son. I never could have children because of a medical condition I have.

Jughead spit on her face

Jughead: I’m not your fuckin son!! I’m not your fuckin anything!! Quit touching me!!(Spat)

Penny just laughed and rolled her eyes

Penny: But I supposed you still need some motivation 

The chain lashed across his back, bruising and breaking skin, and Jughead shouted, pulled on his restraints. There was a rattle and a whoosh as the chain flew through the air, and then the sound of It making Impact with his back. He arched, let loose a scream. Gods, this hurt! Another hit, another scream, more blood and bruising across his back. Jughead hung his head, panting, sweat dripping from his hair and forehead. Now, she was hitting harder. Jughead arched forward, shrieked. He was sure his back was a mess of purple bruising and scarlet blood. Tears fell from his eyes. 

Penny: You scream so good

Then she hit him again. When she tired of that she found a whip. Jughead didn’t know how many lashes he took. Finally, when his consciousness was ebbing In and out and his head was hanging down Penny stopped; walking out and locking the door. Jughead closed his eyes and let himself slip away Into blackness. Other than bringing him food and drinks and to release him long enough to use the bathroom she left him alone. Until Saturday morning Penny walked In to take the now empty food plate and drinking glass away.

Penny: Have you thought about what I told you?

Jughead: I’m… Not… Yours(Sneered)

A knife was now digging Into his right shoulder. He screamed, thrashed around, but then Penny was taking ahold of his shoulder In a bruising grip to keep him In place. She continued with the knife. Being cut Into like this burned like Jughead wouldn’t believe, and he squeezed his eyes shut, couldn’t stop his screams. He had to let out the pain somehow.

Penny: I love your screams

She stopped and walked out. Leaving Jughead to curl up Into a ball sobbing; wanting his daddy SO BADLY!! Monday morning FP walked out of the prison gates ready to see his boy! But he only saw Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. Jughead didn’t know, but his dad knew these three because he knew their families. 

FP: Where’s Jughead?!

Toni: I’m sorry FP. No one has seen him since Tuesday. We don’t know where he Is and he hasn’t answered his phone once!

“That’s It, Penny has his boy! Jughead stayed away from her like FP told him to and she responded!!” Thought FP!

FP: Take me to The White Wym! We’re getting The Serpents and getting my son!! I know exactly who has Jughead!!

The four of them got In Sweet Pea’s car and took off. As soon as FP walked Into The White Wym all The Serpents cheered and clapped. FP kept trying to get them to shut up but they couldn’t hear him because It was too loud. He whistled loudly; finally getting them to stop.

FP: Listen to me! I am free, that Is true! But my son Is no longer! He has been kidnapped by Penny Peabody!! We’re going to get Jughead awake from that Skank Snake and bring him home!! No Serpent Left Beyond! 

The Serpents repeated

Fangs: Where do we start FP?

FP: I went to high school with Penny. Growing up she loved watching boxing matches. She always said the more bloody and violent, the better-

That part of his comment made him fear more about what Penny could be doing to his kid! It also made him think more about how messed up Penny Is!

FP: Does anyone here know of any shut down boxing gyms In Riverdale?

Meanwhile when Jughead woke up with his hands handcuffed behind his back and tape on his mouth. Jughead whimpered and tried to get free. Jughead became a whimpering and sobbing mess as Penny walked over and started rubbing a knife on his right cheek.

Penny: So, am I taking good care of my son?

Jughead quickly shook his head no; whimpering hard. Jughead whimpered and sobbed harder as Penny raised the knife. Before she could do anything FP busted through the locked door.

FP: Penny stop! 

Tears filled his eyes as he saw his son’s whimpering and sobbing tear-filled shaking form.

FP: Don’t hurt him!! Please!! 

Before Penny could do anything some Serpents broke through the back door and dragged Penny away. FP quickly ran over to his boy and quickly took the tape off of his mouth!

FP: Are you okay?! Are you okay boy?!(Cried worriedly) 

Jughead whimpered as he shook his head no; tears In his eyes. His dad started quickly started taking off the chains and handcuffs!

FP: I’ll get you out of here! I’ll get you home! 

Jughead cried out In pain as his back was touched as his dad picked him up Into his arms. Not long after Sweet Pea drove them home Jughead had passed out. When FP walked Into his bedroom his Serpent friend Laura Lane was already there to help with his son’s wounds.

Laura: Lay him down and help me tie his hands and feet to the bed. I know that’s going to be hard for you, but I do this with all patents so they don’t try to get up or thrash too much.

FP gently laid his boy on his stomach. Laura tied Jughead’s feet to the bed. As soon as she got to his hands he jumped awake and freaked! He thought It was Penny! Tying him to a bed to be tortured!

FP: Juggie! Juggie please! Shh! 

Soon Laura had his hands tied to the bed. He sobbed hard as Laura started touching his back; thinking It was Penny giving him some more wounds on his back! After an hour Laura had finished and Jughead had passed out again. FP wiped his tears as Laura took off the ropes and got him Into a more comfortable position. 

Laura: The styrofoam I put on his back, If he wants to be able to lay or be touched on his back he needs to keep It on. It will take the pressure off when he lays on his back. Plus It will help keep the gaze on It.

FP: Thank you Laura

She squeezed his left shoulder before leaving. FP started gently rubbing his boy’s face.

FP: You’re safe now baby, you’re safe now

He gently kissed his boy’s forehead before walking out and Into the living room. That’s when he finally noticed the welcome home gift from his boy. That’s when he finally noticed the notebook that said “I love you daddy” with the two snakes on It. FP sobbed as he fell to his knees; holding the notebook tight to his chest. Once he pulled himself together he used the rest of the afternoon to set up his AA meetings and call Fred to let him and Archie know that he was out and that they rescued Jughead and that he was home and safe now. At 5PM FP walked In to see his son was now awake and crying. FP slowly sat on the bed; sighing sadly.

FP: Son, when I asked you at the prison hospital If you were still working with Penny and you said no, you were lying, weren't you? 

A year went down Jughead's right cheek as he slowly sat up.

Jughead: I wanted to tell you, really I did. But then I saw the way you looked In that prison bed and I.... I just couldn't! Penny she.... She told me the truth about your past with her and the deal. How long have you been taking jobs for her to pay for us? 

FP took a deep breath

FP: Since the minute you were born. Your mom did It too.

Tears filled his eyes

FP: Look Jug, I know I was a terrible father and I'm sorry. But I-

Jughead: Dad stop!(Cried) 

Jughead: You were willing to work with a psychopath just so JB and I didn't starve to death and so we had a place to live!! So we could go to the hospital when we needed to!! So we could go to school!! You were never a terrible father!! 

Even more tears filled both the Jones men's eyes.

FP: Oh Juggie, I-

Jughead: She really Is nuts! She also admitted she has a medical condition that stops her from having children and that she always wanted a son. She kept trying to force me to become her son!! Every time I refused she hurt me!! 

Now, Jughead was sobbing

Jughead: I'm so stupid! You told me to quit working with her and I didn't, so look what happened! I-

FP: Jug, you're not stupid!! It's my fault too!! I just should have told you about her and what was going on a long time ago!! Jug-

Jughead: It's not just that!! I've been so mad at you for years without knowing how much you truly have sacrificed all this time for Jelly and I!! You're NOT a terrible dad, I'M a terrible son!! I don't fuckin deserve a dad like you or all that you have done for me!! Just send me back to Penny, I deserve It!!

FP: No way In hell am I letting you be anyone's kid but mine!! I love you Jug-

Jughead collapsed Into his dad's chest; chocking on hard sobs. 

Jughead: Daddy! I-

FP: I love you SO MUCH baby boy!! You're the BEST thing that's ever happened to me!! 

He could feel his boy's whole body shaking with hard sobs. He slowly wrapped his arms around him; one hand moving gently In his hair and the other gentle rubbing his back. 

Jughead: I love you too daddy!! 

His dad softly kissed his forehead

FP: Shh, I've got you baby. Daddies got you. I'm right here and I'm NEVER going anywhere!! NEVER again!! Everything's going to be okay now. 

After the gentle rubs he was giving his boy finally made Jughead stop crying and put him right to sleep FP joined him; pulling him on top of him and tight to his chest; NEVER wanting to let go of his baby boy, EVER AGAIN!! In the morning Jughead woke up to see It was a good time to start getting ready for school. He sat up, but soon felt a hand on his left shoulder and felt It gently push him back down Into the bed. The arm of that hand was soon snaked around his waist and pushing him close and tight to his dad. 

FP: No boy, no school today. Just rest.

Jughead: But dad-

FP: MMM 

He gently kissed his right cheek. Jughead soon felt his dad gently rubbing his right shoulder with the tip of his fingers; causing good feelings to move through his body and causing him to sigh relaxingly. 

FP: Let's just lay here for a while.... We'll relax, before you and I go enjoy Pop's food and I go ask him for a job. A job without Penny's help.

Jughead crawled on top of his dad and snuggled his head Into his chest; smiling gently.

Jughead: Like Andrews's Construction

FP laughed lightly and kissed his forehead.

FP: Yeah baby, like Andrews's Construction


End file.
